The Smell Of Origami Roses--Sesshomaru X Byakuya
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Sesshomaru X Byakuya. Yaoi. Hard-core. Romance. Reader descretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

***NOTE tO ALL IT MAY CONCERN!***

**My computer broke down so I have to type up my stories at the library or when I'm allowed on my mother's computer. If I was slow to begin with then I'll be even slower now but please do not give up on me. Now that the computer's down, I feel more determined to write these stories and get the out.**

* * *

The Lord of the Western Lands walked through his territory in a strong stride, his three large paws crushing trees as his canine eyes scoured his land.

Sesshomaru hadn't had any reason to be out other than he had simply felt bored. 'Patrolling' his land had seemed more appealing than sitting in his palace doing nothing. Though Rin and Jaken's bickering provided some amusement, it wasn't enough to keep his foot from tapping on the floor. So he left his palace and strode over his territory. Walking was almost enough to end his boredom but he hoped to find some sort of demon or oni who was idiotic enough to oppose him. Killing something would ebb his boredom even more.

And Sesshomaru's hope was answered as he suddenly felt a small prick on his neck. He let out a short hiss as he turned his head.

Sesshomaru saw no one. His eyes narrowed.

'_**A demon who wishes to play cat and mouse, hmmm?'**_

Sesshomaru was annoyed with any demon that was idiotic enough to challenge him but what annoyed him more was a demon that hid and attacked when his back was turn.

Sesshomaru turned his body sharply and slammed his one front paw down on a small patch of forest. When he felt nothing but trees under his paw, he snorted. The demon had gotten away. For a moment, he thought of chasing after the impudent demon and make him pay with his life. But then he decided something like that wasn't worth his time.

He turned around and strode off in the opposite direction.

He froze when he felt a sting on his tail. His eyes glint with malice as he turned his head. He still saw nothing.

'_**Impudent fool.'**_

Sesshomaru vanished in an array of white light and landed daintily on his steel shoed feet in a clearing that his canine footstep had made moments ago.

The silver-haired demon looked around without moving his head.

"Yo."

Sesshomaru's right arm automatically flashed out as he turned, his fingers being pulled together so it looked like a blade while a golden strand came from the tips.

The golden strand slashed against the ground, imbedding deeply into the soil before vanishing.

"You are, _extremely_, rude! Quit attacking me before I have a chance to say anything!"

Sesshomaru turned and looked up into the tree branches of an oak tree.

Sitting perched on a branch was Byakuya of the Mirage, looking extremely crossed.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked. He turned his back on the black-haired man.

He felt annoyed with Sesshomaru's rudeness and now the demon lord would disrespect him by turning his back to him?

'_**Don't turn your back on me!' **_Byakuya metaphorically bristled. _**'Just because I'm not exactly a fighter doesn't mean I'm not a threat!'**_

When Byakuya remained silent, Sesshomaru stated, "If you have nothing to say then don't bother me." And began to walk away.

Byakuya clenched his teeth, at the end of his rope of tolerance. _**'Don't think I'm not a threat!'**_

Byakuya leapt down from the tree and charged Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily heard him coming and when Byakuya went to punch him, the demon lord ducked to the side. Byakuya flew past and Sesshomaru grabbed his striking wrist. The illusionist's eyes went wide and he went to hit Sesshomaru with his free hand, this time trying to escape. But Sesshomaru anticipated the strike and, releasing his already caught wrist, grabbed that one and pulled it behind his back—snatching the other one on the way so he held both with his one hand.

"Ow!"

Sesshomaru's sclera's turned red as he leaned forward, glaring down at the moth demon imposer.

"My claws are filled with an acidic poison." Sesshomaru said. "All I have to do is piece your skin."

Byakuya stared up at Sesshomaru, wide-eyed. Then realization hit him. "Then why aren't you?"

Byakuya knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't waste time explaining his attack—he wasn't that kind of person—he would have just done it if he wanted to. Yet all he did was hold him.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, just stared down at him, his eyes narrowing as they turned back to gold.

He then released Byakuya and turned around.

"What is the reason Naraku sent you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Byakuya didn't answer, his fists clenching.

When the silent continued, Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at him. Byakuya still refusing to speak, the demon lord turned forward.

"If you can't relay Naraku's request then leave—"

"Naraku didn't send me." Byakuya muttered.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment then turned around and looked at him.

Byakuya looked up at him, the determination in his light purple eyes making Sesshomaru suspicious.

"Naraku doesn't know I left." Byakuya walked up to him. "And even if he did, it doesn't change the fact that I'm more than Naraku's errand boy."

"If Naraku didn't send you then why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked as if Byakuya hadn't said anything.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed and he stood as close as he could to Sesshomaru, looking up at him. "You see me as nothing but a piece of Naraku, right? But I'm more than that. I can be a lot more than that." Byakuya scoffed. "But I'm guessing that someone like you doesn't care about that."

"_Your reason_?" Sesshomaru's voice was stern. "Don't waste my time one useless prattle."

Byakuya chuckled in frustration, rolling his eyes.

As suddenly as the illusionist showed up, The Man of the Mirage wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, stood on his tip toes, and planted his red lips over the demon lords.

Byakuya exploringly probed Sesshomaru's lips with his tongue, and when his tongue wasn't refused he let the dainty muscle dive deep into the demon lord's mouth. Byakuya moaned slightly as he raised himself a bit higher so his tongue could go deeper.

Unable to hold his breath any longer, Byakuya parted. His arms were still around the demon lord's neck though he stood flat-footed. The Man of the Mirage's face was flushed and he was panting slightly. Sesshomaru's face remained its normal pale whiteness and his breath was nowhere out of place.

"Sleep with me." Byakuya said, his eyes malicious and seductive at the same time. "Let me serve you for one night."

Sesshomaru stared at him and said nothing.

The silence made Byakuya lose confidence in what he was doing but he didn't let it show on his face.

"Well? May I serve you, my liege?" he added the honorific with slight sarcasm.

Sesshomaru remained silent, staring at the moth demon imposer with narrowed eyes. Then he turned around, catching Byakuya by the wrist and strut off. Byakuya's eyes widened as he was tugged roughly. The illusionist lost his balance for a moment but quickly rightened himself before Sesshomaru had a chance to look back with scrutiny, though it was obvious the demon lord heard him stutter-step. Sesshomaru didn't even glance at Byakuya as he walked to the end of the clearing then brought Byakuya to his side, wrapped his arm around the illusionist's waist, and became airborne.

Byakuya wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck as his feet left the ground. His stared up at the demon master. _**'Well, what's your answer? Are we going to do it or are you going to drop me?'**_

Byakuya didn't want to ask. Sesshomaru seemed like the type of person to have an idea in his mind and as soon as someone states or ask if this was the idea, he'll change it out of spite.

Sesshomaru flew on for five minutes or so, neither looking at nor loosening his grip on Byakuya. He then slowed and descended into a thicket of trees. Byakuya held him tightly.

The demon master released Byakuya as their feet touched the ground. Then he turned, holding onto Byakuya's wrist, and walked through the forest.

Byakuya remained silent, unsure of what the demon lord was doing. _**'I hate that I can't read what this man's thinking. Everyone else is so simple to figure out.'**_

After walking for a short distance, a shack came into view. For a moment, Byakuya thought that the hut belonged to a human but then he noticed Sesshomaru was heading to it.

'_**Eh? Are we going to do it in this shack? You're kidding.' **_Byakuya's eyes narrowed into a glare. _**'Does he think so lowly of me that he'd rather do it in this shack than be seen with me? Or he could be taking me here to kill me and dispose of my body in there.' **_Byakuya sighed._** 'I wish he would stop being silent all the time. He may actually be better than everyone but he doesn't have to keep silent and make everyone guess what he wants or what he's doing. Such pride could be the death of him…then again probably not. Either or way, it's still annoying.'**_

Byakuya sighed again as Sesshomaru pulled him into the shack. Sesshomaru stared at him in response to the expel of breath then ignored it. To the Man of the Mirage's surprise, the shack was actually clean and it was quite a lot wider than the outside appearance—most-likely a reduction illusion or something—and it held a very cushioned and spacious bed toward the back.

"Hah." Byakuya voiced before realizing it. "I was expecting dust and cobwebs."

Sesshomaru glared down at him, insulted, then dragged him to the bed and tossed him onto it.

"Hey," Byakuya started but then didn't decide to finish it in case it pissed Sesshomaru off more.

Sesshomaru ignored Byakuya as he let his cuirass fall to the ground. He climbed majestically onto the bed.

Byakuya stared at him, almost in a trance state from the lithe movement of the larger demon. Sesshomaru started taking off his kimono.

"Hey, wait." Byakuya said, snapping out of his daze. "I said _I'd _serve _you_."

Sesshomaru stared at him, his eyes narrowed. He then smiled sadistically, his eyes still narrowed, and lied back on his rump. "Then serve me."

'_**Cocky ass.'**_

Byakuya straddled the demon lord's legs and started taking off his kimono, pushing the mokomoko off Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru raised his hand from the bed so Byakuya could take the sleeve off then placed it back down. When the kimono fell around his waist, Byakuya studied the body that was exposed to him. His face flushed.

The Man of the Mirage looked up at Sesshomaru. His hands were prone to touch the demon lord's chest. But hesitant. His light purple eyes were looking at Sesshomaru expectantly, as if begging for permission to touch.

Sesshomaru saw the unread message and chuckled. "Servants aren't even allowed to look at their master, let alone touch."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed then they closed and he sighed inward. He reached for Sesshomaru's obi.

"But," Sesshomaru said, "I shall make an exception this once."

Byakuya's eyes widened and he stared at Sesshomaru incredulously. _**'He…actually gave me permission…?'**_

"Well," Sesshomaru said, starting to look exasperated, "don't let my offer slip past your reach."

Byakuya jolted to attention then he smiled, his eyes narrowing seductively.

Byakuya's hand rested on Sesshomaru's chest, his fingers curling onto the demon lord's collar bone. His fingers rubbed against the delicate bone, feeling how fine it was then rubbed down and touched his abs. He felt every muscle. Byakuya bit his inner lip lightly. He rubbed his hands up—making sure not to touch the demon lords nipples in case he wouldn't like that. He cupped his shoulders. The muscles under his hands were firm yet smooth and delicate. Then his hand trailed down Sesshomaru's arm, the hand on his left shoulder stopping at the nub. He froze as he stared at the shortened appendage then rubbed his hand over the end of it.

"Though it was a cut," Byakuya said his voice low, "the blade wound is smooth. There isn't even a noticeable scare unless you look for it."

Sesshomaru said nothing. Many demons who had seen his arm had insulted him and thought his as weakening because a half-breed got the better of him. This was truly the first time a demon was gentle with his words towards his wound. It made the demon lord a little happy though he would never such a frivolous emotion.

"I heard," Byakuya continued, "that it was _Inuyasha _who cut it of—"

Byakuya's words died on his lips as Sesshomaru grabbed him by his throat and pushed him down. The demon lord looked over him while his sclera's turned red and iris's blackened.

"Eh?" Byakuya started only to stop as Sesshomaru leaned down and covered his mouth with his own in a harsh kiss. "MM!"

'_**Okay, so he doesn't want me to mention it.'**_

Sesshomaru parted and looked down at him, his eyes golden again. "A servant should only speak when spoken too."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed into a glare then he sighed in defeat again.

"Yes…_my lord_." His honorific was laced with bitter sarcasm.

Sesshomaru ignored the sarcasticness of his tone and leaned back, sitting on his rump. Byakuya sat up and stared at the demon lord for a moment then went back to undressing him, guessing that he probably lost his privilege to caress the powerful demon.

Byakuya took off the demon master's steeled shoes and tossed them on the floor. He worked on the obi. Once the obi was off, the Man of the Mirage took the rest of the kimono off. Then he worked on the hakama's. Sesshomaru raised his hips slightly so Byakuya could take them off.

And then he sat before the illusionist, naked, leg's spread slightly, his pale body exposed entirely to Byakuya's eyes.

Byakuya's cheeks flushed as he scanned the demon lord up and down.

'_**Oh, wow. Everything about him is perfect.'**_ Just the sight was making Byakuya feel dreamy.

Sesshomaru let Byakuya stare for a moment longer then he grabbed the illusionist's haori and jerked it slightly so it fell of his left shoulder. Byakuya blinked a few times as if coming out of a trance then realized what Sesshomaru wanted. He started undressing.

Byakuya was naked in two minutes flat—making sure to strip quickly enough that he didn't irritate the demon lord but slow enough that he didn't seem like an eager child. He sat in front of Sesshomaru with his hands in between his legs and his pale cheeks red.

'_**Wahh! This is really happening. My body is exposed to Sesshomaru…I never thought it would be this embarrassing! Inuyasha can do it so easily.'**_

Sesshomaru looked at Byakuya then gestured with his hand for the smaller man to move his own hands.

"You got to see all of me. Don't think I'll let you get away with not paying the same favor." Sesshomaru said.

Byakuya's blush deepened till it spread to his ears, staring at Sesshomaru wide-eyed. Then he tilted his head down and tucked his bottom lip in between his teeth softly. Just the thought of moving his hands away was embarrassing enough to make the blush move down to his shoulder.

'_**It's…it shouldn't be that hard…'**_

Closing his eyes, Byakuya took his hands away, planting them by his hip, and spread his legs.

Byakuya started to tremble with embarrassment and his blushed had reached down to his entire body.

Sesshomaru chuckled, making Byakuya's eyes open with a glare.

"Don't laugh at me!" Byakuya yelled, his knees closing.

Sesshomaru chuckled once. "You are acting extremely bashful, considering you are the one who came to me."

Byakuya clenched his teeth._** 'Just because I came to you doesn't mean I actually know what I'm doing. I'm just guess, for shit's sake.' **_

"Shut up." The illusionist said.

Byakuya leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders, planting his lips over the demon lords. Byakuya's erection rubbed against Sesshomaru's stomach. He blushed at the contact. Then the purebred laughed through his nose.

Byakuya separated his lips and glared down at the silken-haired demon. "What's so—"

Byakuya's words died as Sesshomaru touched the illusionist's erection with his finger.

"You become aroused from a simple kiss and undressing." Sesshomaru reached up and rubbed his thumb over Byakuya's bottom lip. "You act as if you're a virgin."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, and how many virgins have you done it with to know what they act like?"

Sesshomaru just stared at him and let his smile leave his lips. Then the smile returned as he let out a monosyllabic laugh. "I would prefer not to state."

Byakuya's face flushed, this time with anger and he huffed. He told himself not to get angry, not to get emotion over something he already knew. But hearing it come from the demon lords lips pissed him off greatly.

Byakuya pulled back then put his head in between Sesshomaru's legs. Trying to prove he wasn't a virgin, Byakuya put his mouth over Sesshomaru's half-erect member and went down as far as he could go.

Sesshomaru stared down at the black-haired man, spreading his legs a bit so Byakuya could move. Byakuya's blush returned when he felt the demon lord spread his legs—_spread his legs!_— and he moved up and down Sesshomaru's length.

The illusionist wasn't able to take the member all the way into his mouth. He was only able to get half the length in his mouth and he was hesitant to actually put his tongue on such a dirty thing but he ended up doing so. He didn't know what to do with his hands so he just placed them on the curve of Sesshomaru's inner thigh and crotch.

While Byakuya was busy clumsily trying to pleasure him, Sesshomaru look the liberty to scan his eyes over the illusionist's back. He noted how thin the moth demon imposer was and Byakuya had _such _plump, luscious ass cheeks. His thighs were small with no excess fat and his calf's were even smaller. And his feet were even smaller.

If Sesshomaru hadn't known who it was, he could have easily mistaken the detachment as a woman.

It took Byakuya a while to get the half-erect member to become hard, and even then it wasn't rock hard aroused. Byakuya's blush moved back down to his shoulders as he felt the member thicken in his mouth. When the member was hard enough, Byakuya released it and sat up.

Byakuya straddled Sesshomaru, wrapping one arm around his neck while the other spread his own ass cheeks. He lowered himself.

Sesshomaru suddenly brought his hand up and put two fingers in Byakuya's mouth. Byakuya's eyes went wide and he pulled back, falling on his rump in between Sesshomaru's legs while the fingers fell out of his mouth.

"What—"

Sesshomaru pushed Byakuya onto his back and spread his legs. He rubbed his saliva covered fingers over his entrance.

"Un." Byakuya moaned, his hands folding over his mouth and his eyes closing. _**'So dirty. I didn't think he would actually take control.' **_"I-I said…I'd serve _you_…uh."

Sesshomaru rubbed the entrance till it was completely wet then pushed in two fingers. Byakuya twitched and withheld a moan, his toes curling to grip the blanket. Sesshomaru spread his fingers then he pumped them.

"Yah…un hah."

'_**He knows what he's doing. Dammit.' **_That realization pissed him off because it reminded him that he had only the basic idea of sex and also showed that the demon lord must have slept around a lot with both males and females.

Sesshomaru's fingers rubbed over a sensitive spot inside him. Byakuya turned his head and moaned loudly, his eyes closing and legs quivering from the contact.

"Ah! Oh!"

Sesshomaru liked hearing Byakuya's moans so he pumped his fingers once more—making sure to touch the illusionist's prostate again—then pulled them out. He spread Byakuya's legs more and leaned down in between them, positioning his member to enter.

Byakuya felt Sesshomaru perked to enter and his eyes went wide.

Suddenly, Byakuya grabbed the pure bred's shoulders and flipped him over so Sesshomaru was under him. The demon master's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"I said…_I'd _serve _you_…" Byakuya said.

Sesshomaru's stared at him for only a moment longer then his eyes narrowed and he chuckled. "Alright. Serve me."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. _**'Arrogant…'**_

Byakuya left the thought unfinished as he stood on his knees that were placed on either side of Sesshomaru's hip. He put one arm behind him and grabbed the silver-haired man's cock. He rested on his other arm—which rested on Sesshomaru's waist—and lowered himself. Sesshomaru's cock poked his entrance and he hesitated for a moment then he lowered himself more.

Pain wracked Byakuya's body and his eyes widened as he saw white for a moment. Byakuya trembled in pain and he let out a small noise that alerted Sesshomaru though he didn't show it.

Byakuya exhaled then groaned. "Ow…"

"You should be thankful." Sesshomaru said. "If I hadn't prepared your virginal body, it would have hurt more."

Byakuya opened his left eye and looked at him then chuckled. "So, you noticed…"

"It is extremely obvious."

"Oh, really? How so?"

"You couldn't use your mouth properly, you're extremely bashful, you didn't know that preparing the body is the proper way, and you refuse to let me be in control."

Byakuya felt like was being stab by metaphorical knives with ever example Sesshomaru gave. But chuckled a little to hide that. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice. But I guess I didn't play that right."

Neither said anything for a moment then Sesshomaru asked, "Why did you wish to lose your chastity to me?"

"Eh? What's it matter why?"

"I could have killed you just by you being in my presence, but you risked it anyway. Why lose it to your enemy instead of Naraku? I doubt Naraku would feel a fatherly attachment to you."

Byakuya looked down at him and he smiled, closing his eyes. _**'You wouldn't believe me if I said I loved you so…' **_"I just wanted to see if you would let me do it. Besides, Naraku's too busy with 'I'm going to kill Kikyo and Inuyasha' for a sex life."

Sesshomaru let out a monosyllabic chuckle. _**'If your master is too busy to have a sex life, then how do you have the time to be away from him, unable to answer his order as soon as it's given?'**_

'_**Ha ha, he bought it.' **_Byakuya thought, thinking Sesshomaru laughed at how true his statement would be if they were a year in the past.

"Well," Sesshomaru said, rubbing Byakuya's hip, "you came to serve me. So, serve me, virgin."

Byakuya glared at him then huffed. "Considering who I came from, you should be proud of my chastity."

Byakuya raised himself then lowered. "Yah."

"Considering who you came from—and the way you look—I am actually quite surprised you're still a virgin."

"What's that—yah—suppo-supposed to mean—uhk ah!"

"I have heard that moth demons are confused as mortal women by other demons and oni's. You don't usually fight and as far as I can tell, you only ever observe. I'm sure there have been a few demons who have seen you and wished for 'service'."

Byakuya stopped moving and he fell silent, staring down at the demon lord. "You're kind of a dick, you know that?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Before Byakuya could react, the silken-haired demon wrapped his hand around his throat and shoved him down. Sesshomaru rose while Byakuya fell so the demon lords' member remained in the moth demon's depth.

Byakuya's eyes went wide as pain shot through him. "Ah—AHH!"

Sesshomaru stared down at him, his eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Do not forget that we are still enemies." Sesshomaru said. "Do not think that you are at liberty to say what you wish, worthless leashed servant."

Byakuya's heart ached painfully at Sesshomaru's words and he wasn't sure if it showed on his face or not. After the initial heartbreak, he glared at him and grinned. "Saying shit like that doesn't disprove what I said."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed more and he thrust.

"UH!" Byakuya moaned in pain and he gasped as he dug his nails into Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Not liking a miniscule amount of retaliation, Sesshomaru grabbed his wrists and tossed them down one after another. Before the illusionist could grab him again, he pinned them above his head.

"Yah! AH! St-st-stop!" Unable to push him away, he knew that being a smart mouth would just cause him more pain. So he resorted to verbal protests.

"Don't forget." Sesshomaru said with a sadistic smile. "_You _came to _serve_ _me_."

"Ah, ah! Not-not like this! Stop!"

"Don't try to duck out halfway."

"Se-Ses-Sessho…"

Byakuya gasped, trembling in pain. His eyes were tight shut as pain racked him, tears leaking out the side of them.

Sesshomaru thrust hard.

"GYAAH—AHH!"

Sesshomaru felt the smile on his lips turn into a grin at the scream.

"Pl-please!"

Sesshomaru's smile faded and his eyes went wide at the plea. He stopped moving, leaning up to look at Byakuya's face.

Byakuya's face showed nothing but complete pain. Tears streamed his eyes and he grimaced tightly. "It-it…hurts…please stop…"

Sesshomaru was silent, eyes remaining wide. He knew Byakuya was too prideful to ever beg. His ego wouldn't let him. Yet he was in tears and pleading.

And Sesshomaru was the one who did this.

The demon lord's stomach knotted after seeing the expression. _**'This feeling…is it guilt…? No. Impossible. I, Sesshomaru, have never felt any guilt for anything I have done but…I have never felt such emotion before…why…?'**_

Sesshomaru released Byakuya's wrist and pulled out, leaning over him. Byakuya put his hands in between his legs and curled his toes. His hands pushed on the throbbing pain of his entrance as if hoping applying pressure will make it stop.

"Uh, nn, kh. Hah…"

Sesshomaru watched Byakuya's pained face for a moment then he leaned down and gently kissed him.

Byakuya was in so much pain, he couldn't feel the kiss till he went to moan and felt his breath return to his lips. Once he realized what was being done, his eyes went wide.

'_**Eh?! He—gentle…'**_

"Mm!" Byakuya put his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulders and moaned. He let the euphoria take him over.

Sesshomaru parted from him and stared down at him.

"Why…?" Byakuya breathed before he could think not to.

Sesshomaru was silent.

"Was…" Byakuya started then smiled and looked away. "Can I take that as your apology?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he automatically grabbed Byakuya's hips and flipped him on his stomach.

"Eh?!"

Sesshomaru raised Byakuya's hips and positioned himself to enter.

"Wait, no—"

His protest was cut short and Byakuya moaned as Sesshomaru slowly pushed in. Sesshomaru pushed in till the hilt then waited a moment, letting Byakuya get used to it.

Byakuya looked over his shoulder at the demon master, quite surprised Sesshomaru was being so gentle.

'_**Does he…really feel guilty for hurting me?'**_

As if reading Byakuya's mind and denying it, Sesshomaru thrust.

"Yah!" Bykayua dug his nailed into the bed as he felt a euphoric burst.

Sesshomaru leaned down close to Byakuya so their skin touched as he thrust.

"Hmph. Mmph!" Byakuya attempted to suppress his voice.

Hearing the muffled moans, Sesshomaru reached up with his hand while balancing on his legs and squeezed Byakuya's cheeks so his mouth was forced to fall open.

"Don't muffle your voice." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Hah! Yah! Un, ah!"

Sesshomaru's thrusts were gentle and slow, making Byakuya's pleasure rise greatly and steadily.

"Huh, uh! Wait-wait." Byakuya—still facing forward—reached back and gripped Sesshomaru's shoulder, making the demon lord pause.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Byakuya's eyes went wide. _**'He actually asked? That's not like him at all.'**_

"I…" Byakuya blushed, shaking off the thought as he focused on what he was saying. "I…feel like I'm going to piss…"

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide at the innocent statement.

Then he chuckled.

"Don't laugh—" Byakuya started only to break off his words as Sesshomaru flipped him onto his back, the demon lord pulling out before he did so."Eh?"

Sesshomaru spread the illusionist's legs.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked.

"A servant shouldn't make a mess of the bed."

Byakuya stared at him with a glare, then hmphed and turned his head away. _**'The hell is he talking about? Whatever it is, I don't like it. Quit calling me a servant already.'**_

Sesshomaru saw the look and he stared down at Byakuya then leaned down and kissed him.

Byakuya eyes widened for a moment then they narrowed to half-slits and moaned as Sesshomaru's tongue pushed into his mouth while the demon lord's cock pushed into his entrance. Closing his eyes all the way, Byakuya wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and he spread his legs a little more.

"Mm! Mm-hm!"

Byakuya half-wrapped his legs around Sesshomaru's hips and his grip on his neck tightened. He arched his back, breaking the kiss gasped while taking in deep breaths.

"Ah! Hyah, un some-it's coming…out yuh!"

Sesshomaru chuckled—if Byakuya's mind had not been pressure ridden, he would have glared at him—and bit lightly on his ear lobe.

"YAH!" Byakuya tilted his head back, his ponytail scrunching painfully against his head but he couldn't feel it as he splattered his own torso along with Sesshomaru's with whiteness.

Sesshomaru smiled at Byakuya's orgasm then felt his own orgasm approaching. While Byakuya lied in his afterglow, Sesshomaru painted the younger demon's insides white.

Sesshomaru folded over Byakuya, basking in his afterglow without letting it show while Byakuya lied panting underneath him, holding him loosely.

Once Byakuya had enough sense to speak, he said:

"Instead of making a mess of the bed, I ended up making a mess of the master."

Sesshomaru suppressed a chuckled and just smirked.

* * *

Byakuya didn't remember falling asleep. And when he woke, morning amnesia held him. So when he turned his head expecting to see a light drapery falling over a window—enough that the sun didn't burn him but exposing enough to let the sun shine on his face to wake him—and had seen a wooden wall, his eyes went wide and he bolted up.

"Eh—ah…" pain shot through his lower back and he fell over onto his side, holding his back while his face screwed up in pain. "Ugh, shit…"

'_**Wh-what happened…?'**_

Byakuya looked around the room, scanning every corner of it. For a moment longer, he couldn't remember how he gotten to such a place. How did he get there? Did Naraku send him here?

Then everything came back to him.

'_**That's right. I…I finally lost my virginity to the man I wanted to lose it to.'**_

Byakuya looked around.

And realized the room was empty.

He was alone.

It was silent.

'_**Did…Sesshomaru leave…?'**_

He felt a stab of pain in his heart when he saw that his thought was answered. All of the demon lord's clothes were gone.

'_**Don't…don't take it to heart.' **_Byakuya told himself as he grit his teeth and held his shoulders as if to hug himself. _**'I knew that this was nothing more than a one-night stand. Besides I only did it with him so I could fall out of love. With that dick move he pulled yesterday—or last night? What time is it anyway?'**_

Byakuya wrapped the blanket around himself and looked for a window. When he realized there were none, he went to the door, annoyed.

'_**What kind of shack doesn't have windows?'**_

He took a few more angry steps to the door then stopped moving as he thought of an answer.

'…_**A shack that someone doesn't want people peering into.'**_

That thought made Byakuya's blood go dry and his heart hurt. He placed his hand over the organ hidden under his chest.

'_**He knew exactly where he was going when he brought me here. And considering he's a demon lord, he must have female demons begging to bare his child left and right. But a man like Sesshomaru wouldn't take any of those women seriously. He'd probably only do it if he was with another dog demon or if the mood struck him. And if he was in the mood, he'd just fornicate with them then leave…like he did me.'**_

Byakuya felt tears come to his eyes as he was hurt by his own words. Then he shook his head furiously.

'_**Stop it! You knew you weren't the only one and you knew he felt nothing. There's no reason to feel as if you were used. And yet…'**_

"Kh." Byakuya wiped the tears away with the back of his hand but they were just replaced by more tears.

'_**Whatever, forget about it. This is what you wanted. With him hurting you yesterday, then ditching, and the fact that he obviously sleeps around a lot, and the point that you're nothing to him is more than enough reasons to fall out of love. That's what you wanted…but I didn't know it would hurt this much. To be heartbroken…'**_

Byakuya wiped the tears from his eyes and inhaled deeply. He tossed the blanket on the bed. Then he turned around and started gathering his clothes. Placing his clothing on the bed, he rummaged through them and absent-mindedly grabbing his haori. He fiddled with the underlining for the haori for a moment then started to put it on.

"You're going to dress without bathing first?"

Byakuya gasped. His eyes went wide. His heartbeat hitched.

Without even attempting to hold his composer, he turned to the voice.

His eyes fell on the silken-white-haired man who stood in a doorway Byakuya hadn't seen before.

"You're…still here…?" Byakuya voiced.

"Why would I leave?" Sesshomaru asked.

"But you…you're…"

Byakuya fell silent.

"Were you upset that I wasn't there when you woke?" Sesshomaru sneered.

Byakuya blushed and his eyes went wide with a glare.

"Shut-shut up! Fuck you!" Byakuya yelled and rushed pass the demon lord.

Averting his eyes, he entered the room, seeing that it was a bathhouse—most-likely under the same reduction illusion the shack was—and slammed the door behind him. Panting slightly, he leaned back against the door. He glared down at the ground.

'_**Dammit. Had he been there the whole time? Did he see me crying?' **_He blushed at that notion then clenched his teeth and closed his eyes in anger. Sesshomaru had seen him as a sappy fool. How could he ever look the demon lord in the eyes again?

'_**Dammit! Dammit! Don't joke with me! Don't **_fucking_** joke with me! The only reason you're still here is because you wanted to get clean first! When I come out afterwards, you'll be gone! Long gone! I know you will!'**_

Byakuya glared at the ground for a moment longer, pissed at himself though he blamed Sesshomaru. His hands shook slightly.

The illusionist then closed his eyes and forced his scowl to vanish. He breathed in deeply to calm himself. Once calm, he opened his eyes and stared at the bath. He gazed at the pretty blue water for a moment longer, then took off his haori and dropped it onto the ground. He walked over to the steaming water. He dipped his foot into the water, retracting when it was hotter than he expected, then stepped in and lowered himself till he was into his chest. He exhaled as the warm water relaxed him. He leaned back against the wall of the tub and tilted his head back. His shoulders slacked. His body became loose.

Byakuya let himself soak for a while, basking in the warm liquids, then opened his eyes. He started to wash the semen off his body. He blushed when he realized that he had stormed by Sesshomaru with an embarrassing white splotch of liquid on his chest and stomach. He gritted his teeth back and forth then decided to forget about it.

Suddenly, the illusionist's eyes widened when he felt a cold liquid seep out of his entrance. Byakuya leaned forward and looked over his shoulder. It was more semen.

His blush deepened.

'_**Se-Sesshomaru **_did _**cum inside so it shouldn't be so surprising that it came out…'**_

Byakuya was silent and he stared at the stained water for a bit longer before deciding to get out.

Byakuya reached for his haori then froze went a towel was held up to him. He looked to see a small green creature hold the towel over his head. He—at least Byakuya assumed it was a he—only had three digits on both his hands and toes and his had a triangular beak as a mouth while he was daunted in a flimsy loincloth around his waist.

Byakuya stared at the oni for a moment, noting that it looked like an imp like Sesshomaru's vassel—what was the name of that little oni? Joka? Jokans?—then took the towel.

"Thank you…"

The oni made a gibbering noise then turned and scurried off.

'_**So it can't talk…'**_

Byakuya decided not to spend time thinking about an insignificant oni.

He stood and climbed out of the water. He started drying off. Behind him, he heard the imp—definitely more than one now—starting to clean out the bath.

He sighed as he got a few droplets off his chest and grabbed his haori. He was scared to leave the bath house and see Sesshomaru gone. He didn't want to feel that painful wrench in his heart he had felt earlier.

But he decided to do it quick and easily, like tearing off a scab.

He exited the room.

He kept his eyes to the ground then raised them to the bed to look at his clothes. Then he saw a pair of steeled boots.

His eyes went wide when he saw Sesshomaru sitting on the bed. He stared at the demon lord for a moment till Sesshomaru stared back at him. Byakuya blushed at being caught looking then he huffed and turned his head away. He headed to the bed, keeping his head high to show he wasn't at all ashamed or intimidated. He started dressing.

The room was completely silent as Byakuya dressed. The illusionist wanted to break the silence with a conversation but he thought best not to. It would only make things more awkward. Besides what could a servant and a master possible talk about?

Once dressed, he turned without gazing at Sesshomaru and headed for the door.

'_**So, you're not going to say anything?' **_Byakuya thought. _**'Just watch me leave without a word?'**_

Byakuya closed his eyes tight shut in pain then opened them with conviction.

'_**No, that's perfectly fine. I don't want you to chase after me. I had done what I wanted.'**_

Byakuya was halfway across the room.

"Byakuya." Sesshomaru said.

The illusionist stopped. His eyes widened, blushing to his ears and his heart fluttering at hearing his name fall off the demon lord's lips.

"I request you to return to this place again." Sesshomaru stated. "When the moon is a quarter filled."

Byakuya didn't answer, eyes remaining wide. His heart thud against his chest repeatedly and he could hear it in his ears.

'_**What do I do? I'm actually really happy—no! The point of doing this was so I could forget about him! Not become his sex partner! Be-besides, I'm just another warm body to him. I'm not anything special.'**_

Byakuya didn't answer and he made his way to the door.

"I'll be waiting for you at that time." Sesshomaru said.

Byakuya said nothing, closing his eyes tight shut as he stepped out of the shack.

As soon as he was outside, he took an origami crane out of his haori and rose into the air. He didn't stop to think of his situation. He just wanted to leave that shack as quickly as possible. Get away from the straining position he was put in.

He quickly returned to the manor and—feinting calm—went to his sleeping quarters.

The hallways were dark and quiet. Byakuya automatically felt calm from the silence. He smiled to himself.

His eyes caught the figure of a man standing up against the wall. Knowing who it was, he continued on.

"Where have you been?"

Byakuya stopped and looked over his shoulder at Naraku.

"…Out…" the illusionist stated.

"_Out_? Where?" Naraku's red eyes were narrowed with suspicions.

Byakuya chuckled at being suspected. He turned so his side was facing the red-eyed man and smiled at his creator. "Don't worry. I'm not conspiring against you or anything. I just needed a breather. Feel the wind in my hair. You know. Besides, I want to see some of the wonders the world holds. I _am _only one-year-old."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed cynically yet his smile held as he stated his unnatural age. It always made him chuckle that he was only a year old chronologically when his appearance was that of a seventeen-year-old youth with a highly advanced mindset.

Naraku stared at Byakuya then smiled. "I guess that's true."

Byakuya smiled then walked on.

"Byakuya," Naraku said, making the illusionist stop. "Don't forget though. You and I have a stronger bond than any of my other spawns. If you're hiding something, it won't stay hidden for long."

Byakuya though over what he said then chuckled. "Is that a threat? Come on, Naraku. Don't you trust me? Even a little? Haha, don't worry yourself. Unlike Kagura, I don't feel imprisoned. I like it here. I don't mind being your servant so really don't fret, darling master."

Naraku chuckled. "I guess so." He then turned and walked away.

Byakuya went to his quarters and leaned against the door, exhaling. _**'That's right, I don't feel imprisoned or chained. Naraku had no reason to imprison me. He's never treated me badly. I love it here.'**_

He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling.

_**I am Kagura's replacement. I don't know anything about that woman—why she felt entrapped or how she died—but I do know that I will not betray Naraku.'**_

Byakuya tilted his head back down and walked to his padded futon. He flopped down on it and brought the pillow to his face. He inhaled then turned his head to the side, his eyes half-closed as he was lost in deep thoughts of a silver-haired man.

'_**So, to return to that shack, to return to Sesshomaru…'**_

His eyes tightened shut.

'_**It would be pointless. I slept with him to destroy my feelings for him…and that's what I did. I don't feel anything for him anymore. I don't love him anymore. He's rude and a dick and selfish. He'd never love me like I love him. And it's obvious that he sleeps around. I don't love him anymore. And slept with him and got rid of my feelings for him. I did it and now I can do what I need without anything holding me back. I can be utterly loyal to Naraku.'**_

Byakuya's eyes opened into a determined glare. He had made up his mind. There was no maybe.

'_**So…'**_


	2. Chapter 2

The quarter moon hung high in the sky, casting barely any light down on the small wooden shack. Byakuya of the Mirage sat in a tree, hidden by leaves, staring down at the shack.

'_**I'm only here to see if he really came.' **_Byakuya told himself. _**'I'm only here to see if he came.'**_

Byakuya watched the shack, waiting to see a flicker of movement. The shack was his only focus and he stared at it with such intensity, it would make a bypasser shudder. During the time he waited, many things crossed his vision—night bugs that flew by his face (which he swatted away), night creatures like rabbits, lizards, and foxes scurried around the sides of the clearing, not one of them daring to step into the demon lord's personal territory.

Byakuya sat in that three for nearly a half an hour. During that time, he had become bored and was fiddling with the leaves above his head. He would glance over every few seconds to see if anything relating to a man moved in the undergrowth.

Another ten minutes passed and nothing moved at all.

'_**He didn't come.' **_Byakuya thought, his attention back down on the shack.

Byakuya's heart tightened again and he clenched the clothing over it. Tears didn't threaten to sting his eyes though. _**'I knew he was just pulling me around. He was never serious.'**_

Byakuya stood.

'_**And with this, I can leave you behind.'**_

Byakuya turned to leave.

But couldn't bring himself to go when so many possibilities flooded through his head.

'_**What if he actually came but I didn't show and he left? Or I'm just early and he's on his way? We didn't specify a specific hour. He could be coming any second now. Or he could have gotten here before I did and he's waiting inside.'**_

Byakuya gritted his teeth. He didn't like that there were so many possibilities as to why he hadn't seen Sesshomaru yet and he was even more pissed that he was brooding over it so badly.

He huffed and leapt from the tree branch, landing daintily onto the ground. He hurried to the door, flaring up with anger, then placed his hand on it.

Then as soon as it came, he lost his nerve and froze.

Byakuya knew that if he opened the door and saw no one there, he'd feel that heart-wrenching pain from before. Just remember it was enough to bring tears to his eyes and he didn't want to feel that again.

If he just ran away now, he would never have to feel that pain again. The next time him and Sesshomaru would ever meet would be on the battlefield. There would be no connection, no hesitation in their actions.

If Byakuya just ran away now.

Byakuya shook his head. _**'What am I scared of?! If he's not here then I'll get what I want! I'll get what I want!'**_

Even though he sounded so determined in his head, Byakuya slowly pushed the door open.

Byakuya looked around the shack, but couldn't see anything because it was pitch black. The only light in the whole shack was the dim moonlight that Byakuya had flooded in with the opened door.

'_**Shit.' **_He took a step in.

"Sesshomaru?" Byakuya said, hating that his voice sounded so meek in the darkness.

There was no answer.

Byakuya snarled and walked in further.

"Sessho—"

An arm wrapped around the illusionist's torso and a hand clasped over his mouth.

Byakuya's eyes went wide and he froze for a moment then he struggled fiercely, pulling at the hand with one hand while pushing against the body that pressed against his back with the opposite elbow.

"Nm, mn!"

The hand left Byakuya's mouth and rested on the bottom of his chin. Aggressively, the hand tilted the purple-eyed man's head back. Byakuya's neck strained as moist, soft lips fell over his own.

"Nmph!"

Byakuya tried to push the assailant away but in the strange position his head was in, he couldn't push hard without putting more strain on the ligaments in his neck.

The other separated from Byakuya and the illusionist tried to yank away.

"Get off—"

"Why do you struggle?"

Byakuya froze. For a moment he couldn't move as his eyes widened. Then turned his head.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Who else would it be?"

Byakuya blushed with his whole body then glared at the demon master and attempted to pull away.

Sesshomaru wouldn't allow the illusionist to leave. He pulled Byakuya close and spun him around. He encased him with his body and held him tightly but gently.

"It took you quite a while to get here." Sesshomaru stated.

The statement took away all his fight as Byakuya's eyes widened. Then he smiled with a dark humor in his eyes.

"Then was that assault punishment for making you wait?" Byakuya mused.

Sesshomaru said nothing, his eyes narrowing a moment, then his hand trailed up and brushed through Byakuya's ponytail. "I was worried. It took you extremely long to get here. I thought you might not come."

"Scared of getting stood up?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed again. He didn't like the cynical mockery being the illusionist words. Didn't like it one bit. He slammed Byakuya against the wall.

Winded, Byakuya gasped as the demon lord grabbed both his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Ukh—"

Sesshomaru kissed him. Byakuya moaned as Sesshomaru's lips slipped into his mouth. Though Byakuya was supposed to be angry at the dog demon and should have pushed him away, the black-haired man opened his mouth more and let Sesshomaru toy with his tongue.

The demon lord moved closer, pressing his body against the illusionist's while releasing his hands. The fingertips fondled his ear for a moment then went down to his haori.

Byakuya closed his eyes tight shut as he became erect.

'_**N-no, this wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to be the only one here. I—'**_

"Mm!" Sesshomaru's hands pushed Byakuya's haori open and rubbed his nipple through his kosode.

Byakuya separated their lips by turning his head away, and wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

'_**I can't say no.' **_Byakuya thought.

Sesshomaru led him to the bed and lied over him.

'_**No, I don't want to say no.' **_

Sesshomaru stripped Byakuya wistfully till he was completely naked then kissed him deeply. Byakuya wrapped his arms around the demon lord's neck and spread his legs so they were on either side of the white-haired man.

'_**I want to be ravished by him. I want him to be mine.'**_

"Ah!" Byakuya tilted his head back as Sesshomaru put his head in between the illusionist's legs. Byakuya's eyes went wide to the unnatural act and he grabbed a handful of Sesshomaru's hair. He suppressed a moan while Sesshomaru stripped his cuirass and began taking off his kimono.

'_**What am I saying? He's Sesshomaru. He's probably got hundreds of female demons wanting to fornicate with him. He'll never be just mine.'**_

Byakuya turned his head and moaned as Sesshomaru's wettened fingers pushed into his entrance. Byakuya folded his arms over his chest and brought his hands up by his face, blushing while his eyes glistened with pleasure.

'_**I know that he'll never be mine. I knew that from the start. But…'**_

Sesshomaru stripped his hakama's then spread Byakuya's legs more and got in between them. He positioned his member to enter then slowly pushed in.

"Ah!"

'_**I can still pretend otherwise. Can't I?'**_

Sesshomaru pushed in slowly, gently, till he was in to the hilt then stopped, letting Byakuya get used to the penetration.

"Hah, Sessho…maru, mm!" Sesshomaru kissed Byakuya as the illusionist wrapped his arms around the demon lord's neck.

Byakuya's insides loosened.

Sesshomaru thrust.

"Uh, ah!" Byakuya broke the kiss and held Sesshomaru tightly while squeezing the demon lord's hips with his legs. "Ah! Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!"


	3. Chapter 3

Byakuya lied under the thick blankets, staring into space while Sesshomaru inconspicuously played with his ponytail.

'_**I let myself get swept away.' **_Byakuya thought, half-hating himself for letting it happen, half-hating Sesshomaru for being so damn sexy.

"You have very soft hair." Sesshomaru stated, his voice as soft as honey. "You must bath regularly."

"What, you don't?" Byakuya didn't turn to speak to him, still a little pissed at the dog demon.

Sesshomaru said nothing, his eyes narrowing slightly, then he leaned down and kissed the side of Byakuya's neck.

Byakuya closed his eyes and moaned as Sesshomaru sucked and licked the skin. Byakuya didn't move, his eyes closing tight shut as his body reacted to the simple touch.

'_**Shit.'**_

Byakuya sat up quickly, causing Sesshomaru to back away so they wouldn't—literally—butt heads.

Byakuya stood and started to dress.

"You wish to leave already?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting up.

"I should get back before my absence is noticed." Byakuya said, half-lying.

'_**I can't let myself get too involved. If I go any further, I'll become attached.'**_

"You should at least bathe first." Sesshomaru pressed.

"I'll bathe at home."

Sesshomaru said nothing more, which Byakuya thought was suspicious. But the illusionist didn't waste any time thinking about it as he put his sandals on then walked to the door.

"Byakuya." Sesshomaru called.

"What?" He didn't stop.

"Come back here on the half-moon."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly. _**'Is that a request or an order?'**_

The illusionist grunted, giving Sesshomaru neither a yes or no. He exited.

Once outside, the Man of the Mirage leaned against the door, sighing heavily and tilting his head up to the moon.

"Shit…I…"

Byakuya's face construed in pain then he sighed and pulled out an origami rose. He threw it in the air and let the wind carry him away on the enlarged petals.

On return to the castle, he headed straight for the bath. His eyes scanned the hallways for Naraku but he saw no sign of the red-eyed man. He felt relieved when he reached the bath house door without running into the black-haired man.

He opened the door. And froze.

Inuyasha sat in the water, pouring water over his head. When the half-breed heard the door open, he turned with an annoyed expression. Then he saw it was Byakuya and smiled.

"Oh, Byakuya." He said, reaching up to the back of his neck and brushing through his long white hair with his fingers. "What have you been doing all night?"

Byakuya stared at him, not knowing why Inuyasha was bathing in the bath house instead of with Naraku. He decided not to touch the subject.

"What have you been doing all night?" Byakuya countered, starting to strip his clothes.

"Naraku."

Byakuya chuckled at the truthful response as he dropped his hakama's. He submerged himself in the water, untying his hair so it fell over his shoulders. "How much did you do?"

"A lot."

Byakuya chuckled again as he tilted his head back to get his hair wet. _**'It's not that bad talking to Inuyasha, at least when Naraku wasn't around.'**_

"Who've you been doing?" Inuyasha asked.

Byakuya's eyes opened wide. He sat up straight and stared at the half-demon. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to play me." Inuyasha smiled sadistically. "Naraku couldn't smell it but I can. You _reek_ of sex. Plus, you also have a hickey on your neck."

Byakuya's hand went to his neck to the sensitive patch of red flesh, blushing. _**'The mark Sesshomaru left…' **_"You…"

"Ah, it's cute. It's cute! You have a special someone. That's great. You looked so lonely before now. So, so~ who is it? Is it a girl? A guy? Demon? Oni? Give me the details."

Byakuya stared at Inuyasha as the half-demon swam closer, pressing against the illusionist with a gleeful smile. Byakuya looked away then back.

"Well…uhm, I…I kinda don't want Naraku to find out yet." Byakuya said. "It's not a permanent relationship—I mean we're just having sex. We aren't doing anything."

"That's what a lover does, stupit. That's all me and Naraku usually do."

Byakuya puckered his lips with distaste. _**'Is that all lover's ever do?—No, when you're a lover, there's at least feeling in the sex. All the feelings in my relationship are one-sided.'**_

Byakuya hid his insecurity with a smile. "That's why you're bathing here, huh? Instead of with Naraku in his bath?"

"Ha, yeah." Inuyasha closed his eyes and smiled, his pale white cheeks flushing slightly. "If he sees me naked, he'll be all over me."

Byakuya chuckled.

"So, more details. Don't worry, I won't tell Naraku." Inuyasha placed his index finger over his lips and winked. "Our little secret."

Byakuya hesitated then he smiled. "Well…it…it's a male."

Inuyasha squealed. "I knew it!"

"And he's a demon."

"Dog demon."

Byakuya's heart skipped a beat and he froze, blushing. He looked at the half-demon.

"You reek of dog." Inuyasha said. "It's a pretty familiar smell too. Can't place it, though."

'_**Can't? Or don't want to?'**_

"So, more details." Inuyasha changed it back to the original subject. "Come on, was he good?"

"…Yeah." Byakuya felt his blush return and he couldn't look at Inuyasha. "Really good. Barely hurts and we've only don't it twice."

"Oo~ that's good."

"Yeah. He's really handsome too. Tall, regal—"

"Of noble birth?"

"Definitely."

"Wow," Inuyasha's voice became dreamy. "And you made him yours?"

Byakuya hesitated, the blush vanishing as he fell into deep thought. "Well, it's…complicated. I don't think he thinks much of it. He'd probably got hundreds of demon's asking him to bed them."

"Probably?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "You mean you don't know?"

"It's kind of obvious. He takes me to this little shack with no windows so no one can see what's going on inside if they're on the outside. I wouldn't say he's ashamed, more of he's too good to be seen with me. I guess, to him, I'm nothing more than a warm body to mount."

"I doubt that, highly."

Byakuya's eyes widened and he looked at Inuyasha. "Why do you say that?"

"Well…" Inuyasha scratched his head then raised a finger. "Look, I'm obviously not much of a thinker, but considering you were a virgin beforehand, there would be no point to doing you again. I mean, if he didn't know you were a virgin then, he would have obviously known afterwards. And if he really gets all the women like you said, then wouldn't he be the type to want a loose pussy than a tight ass?"

Byakuya stared at him, wide-eyed, then turned his head away. _**'He-he's right. If Sesshomaru really was too good to be with me then he wouldn't keep on asking me to come back. He could always find someone else to bed and it's not like I'm the best sex he ever had. I barely even know what I'm doing.' **_Byakuya's eyes half-closed and he placed his chin on his knees._** 'Why does he keep asking me back? Is it possible that I'm…something…special to him…?'**_

That thought made his heart skip a beat and his cheeks flush red.

Inuyasha saw the pondering expression and smiled a little.

"Well, I'm getting out." Inuyasha said and stood, deciding Byakuya needed time to think. He dressed—only wearing his white kosode and hakama's—then headed to the door. "Don't stay in there too long or the steams'll make you faint. Good night."

"Night." Byakuya said absently.

Inuyasha left and the room fell silent. Byakuya sat alone in the water, thinking.

'_**If that's true then maybe there's some emotion when we have sex, after all? Maybe we can actually be lovers?' **_He felt his heart flutter with happiness. For a moment, he created ideas of living with Sesshomaru. Being happy by his side. Then the image of a black-haired man popped into his mind, causing him to shake his head. _**'No, that doesn't change the fact that we're enemies! We can't be lover or anything like that! I am loyal to Naraku! Naraku! Not Sesshomaru! So-so…the next time we meet…I…I have to tell him clearly that we can't continue this relationship. We can't have sex anymore.'**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Sesshomaru, I can't meet with you anymore. It should have been obvious after the first time but just because we slept together, it doesn't mean we're no longer enemies. One of us is going to end up dying fighting each other one day, so getting attached in any way is completely meaningless. I just came this time to tell you that."

'_**At least that was the idea,' **_Byakuya thought as he lied naked in bed, the covers tucked over him, Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around him as he was pressed against the demon lord's chest, _**'if you had let me speak through any of that. Handsome jerk.'**_

"Does sleeping with me trouble you?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking the silence that had overtaken the room.

Byakuya opened his eyes, surprised, but didn't let his face show it. Eye's half closed, he refused to look at the demon lord. "Why do you ask that?"

"You never seemed like the type of person to be silent after sex. Yet you refuse to speak."

"It's not that I refuse." Byakuya shifted slightly. "My throat's tired from moaning and such."

Sesshomaru chuckled then bit the top of Byakuya's ear.

"Mm!" Byakuya suppressed a moan, flinching. "Sessho—I—"

Sesshomaru's hand reached up and started to play with his nipple.

"Wait," Byakuya grabbed his hand but couldn't—wouldn't—push it away. "Sessho—"

Sesshomaru licked Byakuya's neck and nibbled on his ear.

"Ah, stop! Listen I—"

Sesshomaru pinched Byakuya's nipple between his index and thumb, making the illusionist flinch.

'_**Shit, I can't…let this continue!'**_

"Stop!" Byakuya yelled, turning around and pushing his hands against Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru stared at him then narrowed his eyes.

"We—this-this is our last time." Byakuya said, looking down, his hands still on the demon lord's chest. "We can't meet anymore."

"Why?"

"'Why?' Because we're enemies. We'll meet in battle one day and fight to the death. So, it'd be idiotic to get attached like this. So-so today's out last time."

Sesshomaru was silent.

'_**Did I convince him…?'**_

Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed Byakuya's wrists and moved them out of the way. Byakuya's eyes went wide as the demon lord grabbed him by his chin so the illusionist had to look at him.

"I refuse."

Sesshomaru kissed the lesser demon.

Byakuya's breath was snatched away. Unable to breath, he pushed against Sesshomaru's shoulder. He breathed in hard through his nose, moaning in protest.

Sesshomaru separated and Byakuya gasped. The demon lord moved down and licked his neck.

"I-I wasn't asking!" Byakuya yelled as Sesshomaru pushed him onto his back. "I was telling!"

"I refuse."

Sesshomaru pushed in between Byakuya's legs. He pressed their bodies together and continued to nibble on the illusionist's neck.

"Quit! I'm serious! We can't do this anymore!"

"I refuse."

"It's not a debation!"

Byakuya pushed against Sesshomaru hard and managed to get the bigger demon off him. But the demon lord retaliated by grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. Byakuya's eyes widened.

"I refuse." Sesshomaru repeated.

"What's with that?! _I_ started this relationship and I'll end it when I want! Besides if you want a sex toy, there're plenty of other moth demons out there for you to fuck!" Byakuya felt the tears rise in his throat as he closed his eyes and turned his head away, swallowing them down. "Someone like you wouldn't have a problem picking someone else up."

Sesshomaru stared down at him. "You believe I can throw you away that easily?"

Byakuya opened his eyes to the words.

"If you were just a toy to me then I would not have asked you to return." Sesshomaru stated.

Byakuya heart thumped. He was delighted to hear his hypothesis being confirmed. And yet he felt like his heart was being stomped on while his mind was being thrown about. He clenched his teeth.

"Then what am I to you?!" He yelled, closing his eyes tight shut.

'_**This wasn't supposed to be painful. It was supposed to be simple. He-he's making it difficult.' **_Tears stung Byakuya's closed eyes. _**'God dammit.'**_

"Become my lover."

Byakuya's eyes opened and widened. _**'Eh?'**_

He turned and looked up at Sesshomaru, confusion in his expression.

"Become my lover, Byakuya." Sesshomaru said, leaning down. "Become mine."

He kissed him.

Byakuya stared at the demon lord, Sesshomaru's tongue beginning to mingle with his own, then his eyes tightened in pain and he jerked his head away. He glared up at Sesshomaru, tears starting to flood his vision while his body trembled. "Don't-don't fuck with me! I'm a detachment of Naraku—the man who kidnapped your precious Rin and tried to absorb you! Why would you want me?!"

"Because I do." Sesshomaru simply stated. "You are the demon I want. There is no replacement. So become mine."

Byakuya's expression twisted in pain, tears streaming his cheeks now. "I…I—mm!" Sesshomaru kissed him.

Byakuya automatically pulled away and tried to free his hands. He thrashed wildly. When he wasn't able to free them, out of frustration and heartbreak, he crumpled into sobs.

"You're such a dick! You play with my fucking heart so easily and not even realize what you're doing! You're a dick! A fucking dick! And you want me to be your lover?! I won't be a lover to someone who has more than one!" Byakuya glared up at him. "Only if I'm you _only _one! If you have some other hussy in the background—"

"You are my only one. I have no desire to be with anyone else."

Byakuya was silent.

"Become mine, Byakuya. You already let me mark your body. How hard can it be for you to let me mark your heart?"

"I…I…I-I can't. I—mm hmm!"

Sesshomaru's kissed Byakuya more forcefully and demandingly.

"Mm! Nm!" Byakuya tries to get his arms free.

Sesshomaru pulled away and looked at him. "Why can't you?"

"Be-because I-I'm Narak—"

"I don't care about that. If I did, I wouldn't have slept with you at all."

"But I—"

"We have a good thing going, Byakuya."_** 'Stop interrupting me, dammit!'**_"Why do you wish to get out of it?"

"Because, because I…I never thought you'd get attached." Byakuya's face softened in pain. "I didn't want you to fall in love with me. I wanted to fall _out_ of love with you. I've loved you for so long but I don't want to get attached. I mean one day, we'll have to fight a death match and I can't—won't—betray Naraku. I just can't."

"Because he'll kill you like he killed Kagura for trying to get her freedom?"

Byakuya's eyes went wide. "That's how Kagura died?"

"You didn't know?"

Byakuya stared at him then looked away. "I know nothing about that woman other than I am her replacement and she wished for freedom."

"Do you wish for freedom?"

"I'm not imprisoned!" Byakuya glared up at him. "I'm loyal to Naraku because I want to be not because I have to be! I'm happy with him."

"And you can't be happy with me?"

"I…I…" Byakuya's eyes wouldn't meet Sesshomaru's as he blushed. "I-I want to be happy…with you, but I will not betray Naraku."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to become my lover."

"How can I do both?!" he yelled.

"Naraku has my little brother as a lover, correct?"

Byakuya's eyes went wide. "How…?"

"I can smell him on your clothes."

Byakuya blushed, is eyes narrowing. "What of it?"

"Naraku's purpose was to destroy my little brother but now he has taken him on as a lover and now, his purpose to fight is gone. Why would he wish to fight me now?"

Byakuya didn't answer.

"Naraku isn't what's holding you back. I want you, don't you want me?"

Byakuya clenched his teeth then closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"I…I want…you. But you…you won't…throw me away…when you get tired of me?"

"Why would I get tired of you? If I would tire then I wouldn't have made such a request." Sesshomaru released Byakuya's wrist and pulled his hand up to his mouth. He kissed the dainty knuckles. "I wish for you to become my lover. You're answer?"

Byakuya stared up at him, his expression soft. Then it laced with pain. He pulled his hand away. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the illusionist.

'_**I…I'm a fool.'**_

Byakuya wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and held him tightly. "If you betray me, I swear I'll kill you."

Sesshomaru eyes widened a moment then he chuckled and embraced Byakuya. "I would do no such thing."

* * *

**And done. Damn this took forever.**

**Well, like I stated up above my computer broke down so now I can't type at my leisure. But now that it's down, I'm more determined to write then ever. But it will take a while so please don't give up on me.**

**Another show breaker to my story is that I'm working on publishing a story. It's a joint activity with my friends Sharyl and Caitlin. Because it'll take a while, I spend most of my free time writing that. But fanfic is the only thing I need a computer for so whenever I get on one, it will be to type my stories.**

**NOW ON TO IMPORTANT SHIT!**

**I noticed while reading InuYasha that Byakuya usually popped up to delay or talk to Sesshomaru. I thought they would be a great couple so I wrote this. This one is definitely my favorite pairing out of all the InuYasha things.**

**Alright, the next stories I plan to do are shorter one-shots. They only took 8-10 pages to write so they're really short.**

**But I hope people will like them.**

**Don't give up on me yet.**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
